INTERTWINED
by adriajasperalina
Summary: A new evil has risen and it is the destiny of the Intertwined to stop it. Who exactly are the Interwined? Can they survive against the new evil? Most importanty can they survive each other?
1. Breaking Free

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter Characters, they are all owned by J.K Rowling.

I had an idea to do this story one day, and I'm actually enjoying writing it. It should be updated every month. Just like I've decided to update It's All Greek To Me and Estate Matters will be. So those of you who are enjoying those stories don't worry I will complete those stories. I've started work on each story during a different week.

This story is somewhat of an au. You'll have to disreguard the epilogue from DH and you'll have to disreguard the deaths of some of the characters that you know died. Well I hope you enjoy...

Six months had gone by since the defeat of Voldemort . Every death eater was caught and sent to Azkaban. There were some people who seem to have just vanished without a trace. It was assumed that people who went missing were in hiding due to their death eater status, or afraid of being accused of being a deatheater. Last but not least they were assumed to be dead. Although, Voldemort was indeed defeated and killed there was no doubt he still had many followers.

Inside what looked like a dungeon were three men who were chained. One had get black hair and blue eyes. The other had dirty blonde hair and green eyes, and third man had brown hair and hazel eyes. They had been there for six months. Neither of them had a clue as to why they were taken there. In school they had belonged to the house of the serpent but they were never death eaters. For six months they were beaten, and tortured and had no idea for the reason behind it. Every day they longed for death, it seemed like it would be forever. Little did they know that their luck was about to change.

Outside a rather large mansion that took them ages to find, hid two men. The mansion was marked as forbidden. It looked as if there had been no one there in ages. That was probably due to the fact the dead owner used to be the deranged death eater Bellatrix Lestrange. All dead death eater property was now off limits since the new ministry headed by Arthur Weasley , wanted no one trying to repeat the past.

"Draco the place hasn't been lived in ages, you think we're right about this?" asked the tall, mocha skinned man. The blond man looked to his friend and gave a hopeful sigh. "I'm pretty sure they are in there. My instinct tells me so."

"Ready to put the plan in action Blaise?" The two stared at each and nodded the okay. They decided not to use their wands or magic for fear of being detected. They would definitely have to be very cautious.

As they approached closer, they saw the flashings of light indicating that someone was in there. "It's bloody 2:00 am in the morning. Who on earth would be..." Blaise started, but it occurred to him that their feelings about the mansion were correct. There was definitely something wrong.

All of a sudden they heard a few cars driving and immediately ducked behind a couple of bushes that was near the entrance. It was wise for them to hide behind masks of camouflage and camouflage clothing as well. "This is really difficult without a magic." said Draco as he and Blaise watched the cars drive up to the mansion.

Three men with black mask covering their faces where carrying what looked to be like bodies. "You think this is where all the purebloods have been disappearing to?" asked Blaise.

Draco shrugged, " I don't know, but all I know is we have to get our friends out of there. It doesn't look good. I can't even tell if those bodies they're holding are dead or alive."

They made sure that everyone went inside and they kept very quiet. When the three men got in the house, Blaise pulled out the blueprint of the mansion. As he and Draco looked at the blueprint, he pointed to a sector in the back which showed a secret passage way. They both prepared themselves, each having a tazor gun to stay as quiet as possible, but each also had a shotgun incase the situations they in could be near fatal.

As they made their way through the entrance, Blaise made sure to look behind as Draco kept to the front. They were traveling to through dark halls. The stench was horrible. It smelled like a thousand rotting corpses. Although neither of them said anything, they were hoping that none of those corpses would be any of their friends.

They started to hear groaning voices. "I think I heard it coming from this way." said Draco. The noises kept getting clearer and clearer as they walked. Both of their hearts were beating rapidly. Each of them were getting excited and scared at the same time. Excited to find that their friends might be alive, but dreading to find them dead.

" Terrence..." Draco whispered as he looked through bars of the cells.

"Adrian, Marcus" Blaise whispered like Draco. They kept on moving.

Inside a cell were three men who had long since given up hope. They weren't tortured magically. They were beaten with whips day by day. The orders were issued by a man who wore a white mask, which very much resembled the mask of a death eater. " Your blood is pure, tell me what you know about the Intertwined!" the masked man would demand. None of the men could answer, since none of them knew what he was talking about. For months it had been like this. They'd be beaten for not coming up with an answer, and when they were strong enough to create a lie they got beaten for lying.

Draco and Blaise suddenly heard fast footsteps coming. They each hid in separate corners waiting for who ever it might be to pass them. As if on cue a masked man went right in front of Blaise and Blaise was able to grab him from behind.

"You see this" he held his gun in front of the man " This is worse than an Avada Kadevra."

Draco held his tazor gun out while Blaise threatened the man. " Now you are going to do what we tell you or else your head will explode into a thousand pieces." The man nodded and stayed silent.

"You will unlock the cells for Terrence Higgs, Adrian Pucey, and Marcus Flint. Is that understood?" said Draco and the man agreed.

The three cell mates heard footsteps coming. No not again they all thought. They had just been beaten earlier that day. They didn't know how or why they were still alive. Everyday they wished for death but it would not come. Now, here were the footsteps. These footsteps were associated with the merciless pain and humiliation they suffered.

"Lord, if you have any mercy..." whispered Adrian in despair. He and his friends had never been so helpless. They used to be the strongest boys while they attended Hogwarts. They even worked as double agents for the Order and helped in the defeat of Voldemort.

Yet here they were, in some unknown location. They all remembered the day that they had wound up in the dungeon. It was two days after the fall of the Dark Lord. They had been captured buy some masked figures none of them had recognized. They recognized a few other purebloods being taken as well. They did not understand it. Both men and women were being captured.

They heard the unlocking of the keys and anticipated their beating. They watched as the door open. "Alright free all three." they heard a familiar voice say.

"Draco?" Terrence whispered in surprise. Could this really be happening? Months of agonizing pain would finally be over.

When the masked man finally finished unlocking the chains for all three of them, Draco and Blaise assisted their former house mates to the way out. Blaise dragged the masked man out with them, threatening to blow his head off if he made sound.

Once they cautiously made their way far enough from the restricted mansion, Blaise held his wand out in front of the masked man. Before Blaise did anything, the masked man spoke " It will not be over. The beatings, kidnapping, and the bloodshed will continue until he finds the intertwined!" he laughed menacingly.

"Incarcerous" said Blaise as he waved his wand and the masked man was bound. They made their way into Draco's Hummer so as not be to detected by the enemies. They appeared to be just normal muggles driving in a car.

Blaise removed the mask from the wizard. " You Bloody Bastard!" he said in anger because he felt betrayed.

"Montague?" he questioned. Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus began to stir in anger as well.

"We were suppose to be friends. How the hell could you put them through that?" Draco questioned.

"How could I not. I was promised more power with the rising of the new dark power." he smirked feeling no remorse for his actions. "We're taking you to the ministry, they'll deal with you over there."

They made their way back to London with Terrence, Adrian, and Marcus hanging on for dear life. "You have to tell the ministry what happened" said Blaise. "Not just for your sake but for the sake of all purebloods and muggles alike."

As they made their way into the ministry many eyes of wizards were upon them.

Inside the ministers office Hermione, and Ginny were having a heated argument with Mr. Weasley. " Dad! Angelina, Katie, and Alicia have been missing for almost a week now!" bellowed Ginny "And no one is doing anything about it!"

"Sweetheart, they probably just went on vacation. Playing professional quidditch can take a toll on the body." replied Mr. Weasley with an uneasy smile.

"That's just the problem minister no one saw them leave after the game they just disappeared!" replied Hermione trying to control her anger.

There was a banging of the door and with that, Draco appeared with Montague still tied up. Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence were finding it hard to move.

"Heavens!" cried Ginny as she made her way towards the three injured men . "Why didn't you take them to St. Mungos?" she questioned angrily.

"Well they wanted to come here. They wanted to be the proof that there is still danger out there. They were beaten for months at Bellatrix Lestrange old mansion in France. We found them in a dungeon." replied Blaise.

"That's impossible we would have detected magic coming from those grounds." replied Mr. Weasley. A turn of the door knob was heard.

"Impossible Indeed." said the voice of charming man. He had dark brown hair, pale skin and eyes that were almost black.

"Ah, Kear. Gentlemen, this is Kear Thomson my right hand man and advisor." explained Mr. Weasley.

"Look it's nice to meet you Kear, but we were talking about the possibility of danger." explained Draco.

Kear smiled "Gentlemen, I assure there is nothing to worry about. There was no magic detected on the estate of the former death eater. Therefore there is no danger."

Adrian was angry " DOES THIS LIKE NO DANGER TO YOU?" he lashed out and took of his shirt which showed scars from the many lashings he received. Ginny tried to sit him back down to calm himself.

"They've been missing for months , and if it we didn't find them in Bellatrix's mansion they might have still been missing." stated Blaise.

Kear smiled a twisted smile " I'm sorry did you say that you two found them in her mansion?"

Blaise and Draco nodded.

"Oh well I see, then that would mean that you have trespassed. So we may have to lock you up." he said.

"As the person who decides the fate of those people, I say other wise. Like you said there was no magic used so they couldn't have done anything illegal. Therefore, I'm letting them off with a warning!" Hermione stated angrily.

"Minister, we've come here to warn you. It's not only muggleborns that are in danger, it's also purebloods. We were in that mansion and we smelled a lot of rotting corpses. You have to do something about it!" stated Draco.

"What does he have to do with this?" asked Ginny as she looked into Montague's direction.

"He's working for the person who did this to them!" Blaise replied to Ginny.

"Tell us exactly what's going on?" she demanded from Montague.

"Sorry, sweet cheeks but I can't. Fidelius charm and all. Secret's safe with me." he smiled wickedly. This irritated Marcus and he lurched his way to punch him.

"Minister, this isn't a coincidence this could have something to do with Angelina, Katie, and Alicia being missing as well!" explained Hermione.

"Oh you must be referring to the chasers of the Harpies." said Kear. " Sorry to tell you but they're dead." he said as he handed them a paper.

A guard came in, and escorted Montague to take him to Azkaban. As Hermione read the paper she started to sob. "This is a lie!" she began " THEY CAN'T BE DEAD!" she handed the paper over to Ginny.

"What the hell would they be doing in a plane when they can apparate? I'm not buying this!" she said as tears started to run down to her face.

Draco took the subject off of the chasers, " WELL? Minister are you going to something about this or not!"

" Look there is no proof of any real danger Mr. Malfoy. It would be waste to send the aurors on a wild goose chase." said Kear.

"I wasn't speaking to you Mr. Thomson I was talking to the minister." spat Draco back in frustration. Who the hell did this guy think he was acting like the minister of magic.

"I'm afraid he's right Draco, we just don't have enough proof ." said Mr. Weasley.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! Our scars our bruises! Many people have gone missing and yet you want proof!" bellowed Terrence.

"Alright, we'll remember this. I don't know what's become of you minister you were doing such a magnificent job. Remember, the next time that you need any of us, we won't be there!" bellowed Marcus. With that Blaise and Draco apparrated the three injured men to St. Mungos vowing never to have anything to do with the ministry and the old members of the Order.

Three months had gone by, and everyone had accepted the deaths of Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. That is everyone except for Ginny and Hermione.

Fred had move on from his grief and began dating someone else, as did George and Oliver. This caused Hermione and Ginny to become angry. Not angry at the fact that the men had been dating other people but the fact that everyone was moving only to prove that the three chasers were really dead.

One night while next to Ron, Hermione was tossing and turning. As she slept images of Katie, Angelina, and Alicia came into her mind. " I don't know what you're talking about!" said a shaking Katie in her dream. " Get off her, Get off her!" screamed Angelina. " No Stop! Stop! Please Stop It!" shrieked Alicia"

"Stop It! Get off Her! STOP!" screamed Hermione as she jolted up from her bed with beads of sweat on her head.

"Mione, what's the matter?" Ron asked as he rubbed his girlfriend's back. " They haunt my dreams. I just have this gut feeling that they aren't dead."

"Oh Mione, you and Gin have got to come to terms with this. We know that the five of you were close and all, but you've got to move on." Ron said trying to comfort her.

A few seconds later Ginny popped into their apartment accompanied by Harry. " Sorry mate, Ginny wanted to see Hermione. She's had trouble sleeping."

"Oh that's alright, I'm sure Mione won't mind the company she hasn't been sleeping either." replied Ron.

Ginny made her way up to Hermione and hugged her friend. " Mione, I've been having these weird dreams. " she began " I don't see their faces, but I hear their voices and see objects around them."

"Well, I see their faces Ginny. In my dreams they're being tortured, and praying for help" she said as tears fell from her eyes.

Ginny and Hermione came downstairs, and sat across the table from Harry and Ron " Look Harry, you have to help us find them." said Ginny pleading.

Harry was exhausted. "Gin, they were in an accident they're dead. Honey I know it's hard to accept but you'll just have to.

"But they could be in danger!" wailed Hermione pleading with her boyfriend and Harry.

"There's no danger, my scar doesn't hurt! Everyone is safe, especially with your father being the head of the ministry." he explained.

"My father's not the same anymore. Ever since he got that idiot Kear Thomson as his right hand man." spat Ginny.

" Ginny, I'm sure your father knows what he's doing" replied Harry but Ginny was more than upset.

"I know why you want to believe that everything is okay. It's cause you don't want to fight anymore!" exclaimed Ginny. This caused Harry to get angry.

"Damn, right I don't want to fight anymore Ginny! I've been fighting for seven years. Everything is right with the world. MY SCAR DOESN'T HURT!" he bellowed causing Ginny to stay silent.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't going to take it sitting down. " WELL HAS IT OCCURED TO YOU THAT MAYBE IT DOESN'T HURT BECAUSE YOUR BLOOD ISN'T CONNECTED TO THE NEW DANGER!" she screamed.

"WELL IF THERE'S NEW DANGER THEN HAVE SOMEONE NEW FIGHT IT!" Harry roared.

"FINE!" both Hermione and Ginny said in unison. With that Harry apparated out and Ron apparated after him. The girls stared at each other in silence

Ginny and Hermione stared at each other. "Do you want to fight it?" asked Ginny breaking the silence.

Hermione pondered for a moment. " How Gin? We don't know where to start. Besides it's just the two of us we can't do this buy ourselves. Not to mention the ministry will think we're nutters. Your own father doesn't take us seriously anymore."

"Well what about Montague, he's in Azkaban right? How about we start with him?" questioned Ginny.

"Gin, your father doesn't want us near that place. Besides I'm not sure I really trust anyone with this but us. I especially don't want Kear Thomson knowing about this. Something about him just rubs me wrong." explained Hermione.

"You're right the man's an idiot. If he'd never gotten appointed you and I would probably be doing our auror things right now. " said Ginny. Resenting the fact that her father thought it would be best for her and Hermione to stay out of auror work for a while.

"Well we've already tried Harry and Ron." said Hermione " And you saw how well that went." she finished sarcastically.

"That's alright, I don't want to tell Harry and Ron anyway. They think that everything is fine. They obviously don't want to fight a battle if they don't have to. I never realized just how selfish Harry could be." Ginny pouted.

"Yeah, I agree. Besides they might tell the ministry and they might slower our investigation. Let's try to come up with something." said Hermione.

The 18 and the 17 year old racked their heads together. The plan that they came up was sort of uncertain. They were the only people that they thought might be able to help them find their friends.

At a large estate, in London. Five men were playing a game of billiards. "Draco, Blaise we can't thank you enough for holding our properties for us while we were missing." stated Marcus.

The men had fully recovered within three months time. The scars were easily removed by magic, since they were not wand inflicted. They were back to their strong selves again. Neither of them ever wanted to remember the ordeal that they had gone through during the six months that they had been missing. They were quite content living the life that they had.

As the five men went on with their game, the lights in the billiard room started flickering. " I wonder what that is?" questioned Terrence as he looked at what was happening to the lights in his home.

The large doors to his home swung open and two hooded figures wearing black robes entered the home. "Accio Wands" they heard a voice whisper loudly and all five of their wands landed in one of the hands of one of the hooded figures.

"Not this again." said Adrian putting his hands in a fist ready to attack.

All five men were ready to attack the two figures but one of the figures was much to fast for them. "Incarcerous" whispered one of the figures and Blaise, Terrence, Draco, Marcus and Adrian were all bound.

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" roared Blaise.

"We are not leaving until we get what we need from you." one of the figures said in a eerie whisper.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" demanded Draco.

The two hooded figures took down their hoods. The men looked at them in utter shock.

"WEASLEY? GRANGER?" said Draco.

A/N: If you enjoyed this story so far please let me know with a review so that I can decide weather or not to work on it. I would greatly appreciate it thanks!


	2. Transylvania

Previously:

"WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS!" roared Blaise.

"We are not leaving until we get what we need from you." one of the figures said in a eerie whisper.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU PEOPLE?" demanded Draco.

The two hooded figures took down their hoods. The men looked at them in utter shock.

"WEASLEY? GRANGER?" said Draco.

* * *

"Yes, Weasley and Granger. And if we don't get your cooperation you will never see you wands or your freedom again." Ginny threatened . 

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" bellowed Adrian who was trying to wiggle himself free from the ropes.

"Is that right Pucey? I'm sorry but from the looks of it we just did." stated Hermione coolly trying not show any sign of fear or nervousness.

Each man was trying to wriggle his way free. " Look why would we want to help you? We don't even like each other. Besides when we were in trouble it's not like that joke of a ministry did anything for us!" stated Adrian angrily. The girls looked to them an sighed they understood why the men hated the ministry and they couldn't blame them.

"Look, we know the ministry is acting stupid. Hermione and I believe you. We would have done something

about it, but the stupid right hand man wouldn't shut up about what a waste of time it was." Ginny explained. "We're basically on the same side."

"Same side? Look in school we've all been nothing but cruel to each other. While working for the order together we still hated each other and we all never trusted each other fully. Why would we start now?" asked Marcus.

"Because we're not giving you the choice. You have to help us" Hermione pleaded.

"Well why don't you get that boyfriend of yours and boy wonder to help you." questioned Blaise and Ginny and Hermione put their heads down.

" Oh what is it? Both of them don't want to help. Or they believe that nothing is going on?" smirked Terrence sarcastically.

Ginny and Hermione were starting to get frustrated. "Look I know that we haven't got along with each other in the past. Please we are begging you for your help. Every night we dream of our friends faces. Every night we hear their screams. I just don't think that Katie, Angelina, and Alicia are dead!" said Hermione desperately . Tears threatened to come out of both of girls but they held it in.

"We thought if it was anyone who could understand it would be the both of you. I mean when everyone thought that Marcus, Adrian, and Terrence were dead you both still went to look for them." Ginny said with pleading eyes.

All five men were now in careful thought. They felt somewhat of an understanding towards the red head and the bookworm. Even though they didn't always get along with the former Gryffindor chasers, Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus didn't want that kind of torture inflicted on anyone. They all understood the bond of friendship, because if it were not for their friends, all three might have been dead by now.

"Alright, we'll help you." said Adrian causing everyone to turn and look at him. " Look gentlemen we were in quite a rut then, and all Granger and Weasley want to do is find their friends just like Blaise and Draco found us. How can we deny them that?" Terrence and Marcus nodded in agreement.

Blaise and Draco were a little bit hesitant. " Okay we'll help out too. However, this is the first and only time we are helping you. If after we find Johnson, Bell, and Spinnet we go our separate ways. Is that understood?" Draco questioned.

"Understood, but we are still keeping all of your wands just incase you five back out." said Hermione sternly. The men reluctantly agreed.

"Oh and if you don't mind, we'd rather that the ministry not find out about this. They may just slow us down. Besides, we may be breaking a few rules." said Ginny and the boys stared in shock. They were always under the impression that she was a do gooder. They've never seen this kind of rebellion.

"What? I have Fred and George for brothers. Not to mention, Angelina, Katie, and Angelina were always breaking rules." Ginny gave a small smirk and undid the ropes of the men with her wand and the men shook their heads.

"Well Weasley, since you have my wand, I can't apparate out of here. So if you'd like to come with me to my home where I can get some of the blue prints and images." began Blaise.

"Whoa wait a minute blue prints and images of what?" questioned Ginny as she eyed him.

"My father was death eater, and an architectural designer. My mother and he worked hand in hand she designed the insides of their homes." Blaise began to explain and Ginny understood and she apparated him to his home.

Hermione was left alone with the four remaining men. As she waited she pulled out something from her pocked. Terrence noticed it, " Is that a rosary Granger?"

She looked up and nodded. " I'm a Catholic so are Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and Ginny. Angelina actually got it for me while she was in Italy visiting her grandmother."

"Angelina had Italian blood?" questioned Adrian.

"She HAS Italian blood." Hermione emphasized being in the present not wanting to think that any of her dear friends were gone. " Her mother is Italian, and her father is African British." she continued. Adrian nodded.

"We're all Catholics as well." Marcus explained referring to himself and his friends

"Oh, you don't say?" Hermione smirked.

"Look what the bloody hell does this have to do with anything?" Draco said annoyed with all the small talk. Hermione just glared at him.

"You know, maybe I should have gone with Blaise. Ginny might have been better of with you seeing as how her blood is pure and mines not." Hermione began " We all know how you love filthy blood like mine!" Hermione bit sarcastically.

They were about to get into a row, but Blaise and Ginny popped in back in time before they could really get into it.

Blaise, began to lay all the blue prints out and some of the inside of the houses. Everyone began to gather around the table . As they looked Ginny recognized one of the images. " I remember seeing this"

She pointed to an image. It was a picture of the sky. There were many clouds, and they would begin to part to show a huge full moon. As Hermione looked at the blue prints, she saw a passage way, that had cages with tooth like bars. She also remembered seeing skulls impaled. "Here I remember seeing Alicia screaming as she gripped onto something that looked like this. I remember this entrance as well." She shivered remembering her dream.

Blaise let out sigh. " I guess we have one hell of a drive. They're in Transylvania." everyone turned to look at him. "The full moon, the tooth like bars, it has to be the old home of Fenrir Greyback. He had a liking for torture. He was a fan Vlad the Impaler " he explained. " Those skulls being impaled on sticks, those what were used to the design gates of Vlad's fortress." he stated grimly.

"Hermione you don't think?" Ginny's eyes started to get watery.

"No, Ginny I don't think they're dead. Besides Greyback died not to long ago." said Hermione.

"Granger's right, if anything they're just being tortured." replied Marcus causing the girls to scowl. "Sorry." he immediately said.

"Why can't we just apparate there?" asked Ginny.

"Because we would be found out right away. The ministry and the enemies would sense it, and they'd find out that we're near." explained Draco.

"Well how about taking a plane?" said Hermione "_I don't want to be stuck in car for a week with that muggle born loathing son of a bitch." _she thought to herself.

"If we took a plane, we wouldn't be able to put any appartions wards on it. We'd endanger ourselves and the muggles that are on the plane. The enemies or the ministry could apparate in anytime." explained Adrian.

"_Since when do they care what happens to muggles?" _thought Ginny to herself. " Alright, so what are we going do?"

They developed the plan step by step. They calculated every minute and every precise second. A lay out of each person was made. After a few hours they were done formulating everything.

"So what time to you want to leave?" asked Terrence looking at the too girls. He could sense their anxiousness.

"As soon as possible. Get your things packed and we'll leave by four in the morning." said Hermione. With that she acciod five enormous suitcases. The men were all stunned.

"You two just came in here knowing that we were all going to say yes?" questioned Terrence who was quite amazed. Hermione and Ginny nodded.

" It's not like we've really given you a choice. The girls are like blood. We'd do anything for them. Even humble ourselves to ask you men for help even though we know you don't like us." said Ginny leaving all five men quiet for a while.

"Speaking of blood, have you told your brother and St. Potter what you two are planning?" questioned Draco.

Hermione and Ginny were hesitant at first and gave each other looks. " We told them that if we weren't back in two weeks to not come looking for us. Also to move on." Hermione explained. "We know we might not come back alive." The former Slytherins nodded and made their way to pack as well.

"Weasley, Granger, there are two guest rooms right up the stairs. You can stay the night there." Terrence offered. The girls shook their heads. They wanted to share a room to help calm each other down if any of their dreams came to bother them.

Sure enough the nightmares came as if on a scheduled appointment. Ginny's mind was hearing the screams. She was guiding herself closer through a passage way as if in search for someone. "Angelina, Katie, Alicia" she called their names out in vain. Her dream was so vivid she saw the old skeletons of people who had perished. She was running to every cell as if on an endless search. She looked through every door, and she saw a cell with a marking. It looked liked a sword. But instead of a regular handle, it was a lion, and the blade had a snake intertwined on it. She opened the door and found three familiar figures.

Hermione on the other hand was dropping beads of sweat. It was as if she was in there with the girls herself. She saw her beaten friends. She saw a hand reaching for Angelina's hair. "DON'T TOUCH HER! I'LL KILL YOU SHE SCREAMED!" Then she saw the man push Katie to the ground getting a whip out. "STOP! STOP IT!" she screamed in vain but no one could here her or see her. Alicia was next and she was getting tossed and beaten with fist. She saw Alicia's lip split " ALICIA!" she screamed and with that Ginny awoke.

"Mione, Mione, wake up!" she said as she shook her.

Adrian, Terrence, and Marcus walked in. "Are you two alright?" they questioned.

Ginny looked like pale and her eyes were stung with water building up. Hermione was gushing out tears. "Please can we leave now! I don't want to find them dead." wailed Ginny and Terrence and Marcus made their way to comfort her.

Adrian went towards Hermione. All of a sudden he hugged her and started to rub her back like a big brother would do to a little sister. He couldn't understand what made him do it but he just did. "Look we'll make sure we find them alive okay." he said assuring her. Hermione nodded, she didn't know why but she believed him.

Blaise and Draco came walking in next. " Oy, what's going on?" asked Draco as he looked to Hermione who was still rested in Adrian's chest crying.

"We are leaving right now." said Adrian as he looked at the two boys.

"Why because Granger says so?" said Draco who for some reason was extremely irritated.

"No, because we say so." said Adrian, looking towards Marcus and Terrence who were with Ginny. They nodded their approval.

" Well lets get a move on then." said Blaise as he yawned.

With that said, Hermione and Ginny used their wands to reduce everyone's luggages. " Why do you girls have so much luggage. I mean there's only two of you." questioned Blaise shaking his head as he put the fifth suitcase into the trunk.

"The other three are for Katie, Angelina, and Alicia when we find them." said Ginny determinedly . As they were putting all of their reduced items, which included five motorcycles, a massive supply of food, two tents, Adrian saw Blaise and Draco with firm faces.

"You, know they are going through a lot right now. Granger doesn't have any relatives in the wizarding world, imagine how alone she must feel. I'm sure that's why she's desperate to find her friends because she doesn't feel so alone when they're near. As for Weasley, she's betraying her father and her brothers. She's leaving St. Potter, the boy she's fancied for years." explained Adrian.

"Yeah you both should really try to be a bit nicer." said Terrence as he looked at Hermione and Ginny who were engaged in conversation.

"BE NICER? Are you serious. They come in here stealing our wands forcing us to help them." began Draco.

"And you want us to be NICER?" finished Blaise with an incredulous look on his face.

"Look I'm sure if the both of you would have done the same thing to get us freed." said Marcus who was feeling sympathy for the girls. He noticed that their eyes were still puffy from all the crying they had done.

"Oh, okay then. Let's say it was Johnson, Spinnet, and Belle who stole your wands and demanded your help? Would you be nice?" questioned Blaise.

All three men were stunned and didn't know what to say. Blaise and Draco gave victorious smirks. "Yeah, we thought so .You bunch of hypocrites"

"Just try to be civil, I mean we're going to be on the road for awhile." said Terrence shaking his head as he made his way into the car.

Draco and Blaise were seated in the front of Draco's Hummer, while Terrence, Adrian, and Marcus were seated at the second row, while Ginny and Hermione were asleep in the back row.

"You know of all the Weasel clan , I would have to say she's the one who I dislike the least." whispered Terrence to Adrian and Marcus who both smirked.

"She's better than those idiot clones that's for sure." said Adrian remembering how he and Terrence would always be at war with twins on and off the quidditch pitch.

" That one over there." began Marcus as he looked to Hermione's direction. " She's something eh. She can out do most purebloods with brains like hers. Think she could have done better than Weasel number six." he smirked

"Oy, will you three stop drooling over them." said Blaise heatedly. He and Draco had not been enjoying any of the trip.

"We are not drooling, besides they're too young for us. They're still in their teens." replied Adrian.

"Besides, that they're taken by Weasel number six, and St. Potter." Marcus defended.

"Well, they aren't married. They are just about the right age for the two of you. You can try stealing them for yourselves if you want." Terrence said with smirk.

Blaise and Draco who were already irritated were now fuming. They were red with irritation. "WHO THE HELL SAID WE WANTED THEM?" roared Blaise. He was loud enough to cause the two girls to stir.

"Please, like we'd let the likes of you two near us." mumbled Ginny in her sleep, and Hermione began to wake up.

"Malfoy, can you pull over? I have to pee." said Hermione.

"It's only six more days Granger, you can hold it." smirked Draco as he and Blaise shared a grin.

"Look, I really have to pee too." complained Ginny who stared and Marcus, Terrene, and Adrian with hopeful eyes.

"Pull over Draco, we could all use the stop." said Terrence.

"WHAT? YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT SO THAT WEASEL AND GRANGER CAN GO! We agreed to help get them to where the girls are and back. We never agreed on pit stops." said Blaise in an attempt to annoy Ginny and Hermione.

"PULL OVER RIGHT NOW!" demanded Ginny as she pointed her wand to the two men in the front. With that the Draco immediately pulled over.

Ginny and Hermione found some bushes to go. " Heavens, thank God I'm a man." said Terrence seeing as how it was so difficult for women to just go anywhere.

A few more days went by and they finally reached their destination. It was the most horrific sight they had ever scene. Surrounding the home were indeed skeleton heads impaled on sticks. The large home itself was made of gray stones. Everything about it looked evil. "Alright you two stay here in the car, the five of us will get them out." said Terrence and the girls shook their heads.

"No we are going with you, they are our friends." said Hermione "Besides there are other people who might be in there as well."

"The deal was Johnson, Spinnet, and Bell. I don't care about the other people" said Draco. This time Adrian, Marcus , and Terrence did not protest against Draco and Blaise .

"Hermione, you know what? Maybe they're right." said Ginny as she winked her eye at Hermione. Hermione understood and did not protest.

"Here, are your wands." she said as she tossed them to all five men.

"Thanks Granger, but I don't think we'll be needing this. We don't want to get detected." explained Marcus.

"Well just incase of an emergency you might as well take them. Remember, they're at a door with a sword designed with a lion and snake on it." said Ginny and the men went off to search for the three chasers.

Hermione looked to Ginny " Why on earth would you let them go without us. There are so many more people we can free."

Ginny nodded and gave a smirk, " They're saving Angelina, Katie, and Alicia. I think our friends might protest to just saving themselves." Hermione nodded and smiled.

"Mione, think that they'll use the wands?" asked Ginny.

"I think they'll have to, and when we start to see strange behavior that's when we'll apparate to get the people out." explained Hermione.

Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence followed the map to the cellars. As they made they their way in, they smelled the familiar stench of rotting corpses. They heard many moans from different cellars, and they tried to drown it out. All of a sudden there were footsteps coming down the hall, and they heard an all too familiar voice.

"Did that hurt Johnson?" asked the voice wickedly. They looked and saw a man in a mask. " Oh Johnson, after the master gets a taste of you, I won't wait to spread your legs apart." The woman was indeed Angelina, and she spat on the man and he slapped her in retaliation.

"Careful, Johnson or I'll make you watch Spinnet and Belle being tortured again! I know for a fact that's got to hurt you." said the male voice. "Then when I get Weaslette, I'll make you watch as beat the daylights out of her." This made Angelina scream and she started to hit the man. He could torture as much as he wanted. She vowed to herself that if she managed to get out of this alive she would kill him. Not only did the sadistic bastard beat her numerously, but he had the odasity to make her watch both her friends get tortured. Some way some how she'd make him pay.

_"Johnson you idiot don't fight back" _thought Adrian to himself as he watched Angelina. Angelina kept making fist, and eventually tore of the mask of the man.

"MONTAGUE! YOU ASSHOLE. HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME!" she screamed in outrage. "IT'S ENOUGH THAT YOU BEAT ME HALF TO DEATH, BUT YOU MADE ME WATCH KATIE AND ALICIA AS THEY SCREAMED IN AGONY! "

Anger struck Adrian, Terrence and Blaise. "How the hell did that bastard get out of Azkaban?" questioned Terrence.

They held on for a few moments longer, and watched as he dragged out Alicia by the hair. "That's quite enough David!" yelled Marcus as all three men jumped on their former house mate. As he fell down he dropped the cellar keys and Alicia made her way to get them.

She searched through the different keys to get Katie and Angelina unlocked. As she unlocked them Katie saw Marcus's wand sticking out of his pocket, and grabbed it. "ALOHAMORA!"

"BELL! NO!" screamed Marcus as he watched her magically unlock the doors one by one in horror in horror.

"We knew one of them would do that." said Ginny's voice as she and Hermione apparated in the cellar.

"THIS ISN'T HAPPENING, THIS ISN'T HAPPENING!" roared Draco. "YOU IDIOTS ARE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED!"

"Well, since it's begun might as well get everyone out !" said Hermione, and the men realized they had no choice. There were more and more footsteps coming. "If we apparate them and we come back, they'll trace the magic back here and all of them will be safe."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT US?" screamed Blaise with a look of panic.

"Well, we'll all meet back here and rush into the car and leave, besides no one else can apparate into the car." said Ginny. "There aren't to many of them to run from anyway. If we hurry they won't catch up."

"YOU BITCHES, THOUGHT ALL OF THIS UP ALREADY HAVEN'T YOU?" sneered Draco as Ginny and Hermione wore smirks.

"Alright we'll get everyone out. Just hurry they've all already sensed the magic." ordered Adrian.

They apparated women, children and men out of the cells. Terrence, Marcus, Blaise, Draco, Alicia, Katie, Ginny, and Hermione were out but Adrian and Angelina were still in the cellar.

Almost all of the people were out, but Angelina heard a lady moaning, and it sounded like there was someone else with her. "Do you smell something?" said Angelina as she followed the direction of the moans.

"JOHNSON IT'S GAS LET'S GET OUT OF HERE." yelled Adrian, but she found a lady with another girl who couldn't possibly be over twelve years of age. The lady looked like she was in her forty's. There was something familiar about her but she just didn't know what. She just knew that she couldn't leave them there. Her conscience wouldn''t allow her to. They were so helpless.

"JOHNSON!" Adrian warned. All of sudden Angelina reached for his wand "Run as fast as you can Pucey" and with that she used all the strength she had left and apparated the lady and her daughter, to Italy where they told her they wanted to be apparated to. Adrian was running and he saw a trail of fire coming his way. He ran faster and faster and then jumped out of the cellar with an incredible height. He missed the fire and death by a few inches.

He was furious that Angelina had left him in there wandless. "WHERE THE BLOODY HELL IS JOHNSON?" he screamed, his eyes scanning for the woman who almost caused him his life.

When Angelina apparated back she watched in horror as Adrian came running towards her ready to attack. As he knocked her down he straddled her and began to strangle her.

"LOOK, YOU RISK YOUR LIFE IF YOU WANT JOHNSON BUT WHEN YOU RISK MINE IT'S OFFENSIVE!" he said choking her harder and harder. He'd never been this angry with anyone in his life. He face was red with rage.

"I'm...I'm...sorry..." she gasped " But...they..had...no ...chance..of..escaping"

"Pucey stop, you're going to kill her!" screamed Katie who was leaning on Blaise for support. She was watching in terror as Hermione and Ginny tried to pry him off of her but couldn't.

"Good, I'm going to take away from her what she almost took away from me!" he said as he choked her even harder, "What Johnson? The life of a stranger you don't know is more valuable than the life of a Slytherin" his eyes were watery with anger and hurt, and his words full of rage.

"It's ...not...like...that" she gasped as tears were rolling down her eyes " You...had..a..better..chance...of...surviving." She couldn't breath and couldn't move. She felt her hands slipping from her struggling to get Adrian hands of her neck.

"THAT'S ENOUGH ADRIAN!" and with that, Draco dragged him off of her. As Adrian got up he was met with Alicia's fist pounding at his chest.

"You almost killed her!" she cried.

"SHE ALMOST GOT ME KILLED!" Adrian bit back.

In the meantime Draco was trying to revive Angelina. "Rennervate"

Angelina began coughing and inhaling for air. "Good Johnson, you're alright" said Draco as he carried her to the car. Adrian rolled his eyes, he was still very angry.

They used a spell to make the back of the car longer to lay Angelina, Katie, and Alicia down. All their bodies were beaten bad. "Alright I'll take care of Johnson, Weasley and Granger you take care of Spinnet and Bell." Draco ordered catching Hermione, Ginny and the three older Slytherins by surprise.

"Owwww..." moaned Katie in pain as Ginny touched her bruises.

"Oh for heavens sakes, shut up Belle!" groaned Marcus " None of this wouldn't have happened if you didn't have the need to free everyone!"

"Bastard!" she hissed causing Blaise to smirk.

"I wish the soreness would go away!" squealed Alicia in aggravating pain.

"Well, I wish you'd go away but that doesn't look like it's going to happen anytime soon now does it. Now be a good girl like Johnson and keep that trap shut." said Terrence in irritation. These idiots were complaining. If it weren't for them and their need to do good they wouldn't have gotten out easily.

"WELL AT LEAST SPINNET AND BELL DIDN'T LEAVE YOU DIE!" said Adrian bitterly causing Angelina to speak.

"IF I LEFT YOU TO DIE, YOU'D BE DEAD YOU IDIOT!" she tried yelling but her words came from a hoarse voice. This remark caused a smirk to appear on mostly everyone's face except Adrian.

Everyone started to argue in the car. Ginny against Blaise, Hermione against Draco, Katie against Marcus, Alicia against Terrence and of course Angelina against Adrian.

"EVERYONE BE QUIET! THEY'RE COMING AFTER US!" said Blaise as he saw men in black robes and white masks riding broomsticks in every corner.

He sped up faster, but they were all over. He ran over a couple of them not thinking twice about it. There was nowhere to run and everyone in the car kept screaming. They were mortified as five different cars surrounded the Hummer. Angelina, Katie and Alicia all sat up witnessing the scene. They stopped the car, and saw five men with tanks in their hands.

"Bloody Hell! It's gas." yelled Blaise as he tried to drive the car again. The men were spilling the gas all over the Hummer..

All ten of them were panicking and having their last thoughts. _"Somewhere Safe, Somewhere Safe_._" _Blaise thought to himself as he closed his eyes waiting for death.

"_Please protect everyone." _thought Katie, as she invisioned everyone around her.

With that the hooded men watched as the fire hit the Hummer and flames came all around. Within ten seconds the fire was gone.The masked men were amazed at how quickly the car had burned. "There no sign of the care left." said Montague as he smiled victoriously.

"They're all dead! Pity, I wanted torture the chasers a bit more!" he laughed wickedly and the other hooded men joined in.

* * *

A/N: To Emily, Akkiejj and munchkin1991: Thank you three for your reviews. I'm glad you like this story as well. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Chapter three will be up soon. 

Here's preview line for the next chapter:

" NO ONE WILL BE LEAVING TONIGHT!" said the voice of a woman. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a tiny old woman coming out of the little house. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL OF YOU."


	3. Meeting Colleen

* * *

**fussyrussy**: I wanted to thank you for all of your reviews, and I see that you've added all my stories to your favorites. Thank you so much! I think we both have a liking for the 

chasers. They are my favorites.

**Emily:** Thanks for the review. I know you've read all my stories so I'm pretty sure if anyone knows who the Intertwined are it would be you lol. Oh and none of the main

characters in this story are dead in canon. I would never to that to you lol.

**Akkiejj**: I'm glad you like this story as well. To be honest this is the one that I've been spending quite some time. I'm actually really enjoying writing it.

**Christina**: You should be getting alot of the story out between chapters four and five which I am currently working on. Thanks for the review and I'm glad you like it

**munchkin1991**: Well I hope that this was updated soon enough for you. I hope you like this chapter and the story keeps your interest.

**Auriana187**: Thank you for reviewing this story, and I also appreciate you adding it to your favorites

Previously:

"Bloody Hell! It's gas." yelled Blaise as he tried to drive the car again. The men were spilling the gas all over the Hummer..

All ten of them were panicking and having their last thoughts. _"Somewhere Safe, Somewhere Safe_._" _Blaise thought to himself as he closed his eyes waiting for death.

"_Please protect everyone." _thought Katie, as she invisioned everyone around her.

With that the hooded men watched as the fire hit the Hummer and flames came all around. Within ten seconds the fire was gone.The masked men were amazed at how quickly the car had burned. "There no sign of the care left." said Montague as he smiled victoriously.

"They're all dead! Pity, I wanted torture the chasers a bit more!" he laughed wickedly and the other hooded men joined in.

* * *

Meeting Colleen: 

"Are we dead?" said Blaise as he opened his eyes. He was still holding on to the steering wheel. He looked around him and all of his friends and the former Gryffindors were still there. He pinched himself a couple of times to make sure he could feel it. "WE'RE ALIVE!" he yelled in excitement.

The girls lifted their heads and were excited as well. "How did we manage that?" asked Alicia thinking for sure that they were all gonners.

"I don't know, but does anyone know where we are?" asked Katie looking to the outside of the car. It was still night time and nothing could be seen.

As they gazed around, they saw a lovely little house. The sounds of waves clashing against the rocks were heard in the air. The girls shivered as they stepped outside of the car. "Here you go" said Blaise as he held out three blankets for Katie, Alicia, and Angelina.

"Oh of course to them, they're nice!" bit Ginny sarcastically catching Adrian's, Terrence's, and Marcus's attention.

"Here you go little one." said Marcus grinning as he draped a blanket around Ginny and Terrence did the same to Hermione.

"OH, MY GOSH THE WORLD IS ABOUT TO END! MARCUS AND TERRENCE HAVE A SHRED OF DECENCY!" whispered Alicia to Katie who was grinning.

"DECENCY? We've more than a shred of decency for coming to rescue the likes of you!" bellowed Terrence.

" YEAH, THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS SHOW A LITTLE GRATITUDE!" roared Marcus.

"Oh Puhlease...The only reason why you probably did was either because Ginny or Hermione threatened you to, or so you could rub it in our faces!" yelled Katie back. All five men looked down knowing that she was right.

"Yeah, alright we saved all of you as we said we would. Now we are going to go home." began Draco. " Granger, Weasley we kept our end of the deal up now we'll be leaving.

" NO ONE WILL BE LEAVING TONIGHT!" said the voice of a woman. Everyone turned to the direction of the voice, and saw a tiny old woman coming out of the little house. "I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR ALL OF YOU."

Everyone looked at the woman curiously. She was walking with a cane and had blanket draped over her shoulders. She had a kind and welcoming face. Her hair was red and graying from her old age. Her blue eyes were the most magnificent thing about her face. "I'm Colleen, Colleen McGrady." she stated.

"Please come inside where it is warm. You are all safe in here." she said as she opened the door. They all decided that it couldn't hurt. After all she was just a tiny old lady and there were ten of them.

As they entered the house, they watched her as she put a pair of spectacles on her eyes. She looked into all of their eyes one bye one and nodded. "Yes you are the Anam Caras I've been waiting for." she said with a hint of a smile in her eyes.

"I'm sorry the Anam what?" questioned Angelina. Colleen looked at Angelina, then Katie, and then Alicia and shook her head.

"Anam Cara, I'll tell you what it means later but you three must sit. I must heal your wounds." she stated kindly.

She kept shaking her head as she looked at the scars that were on the chasers. " Such an ordeal you must have been through." she stated. As she whispered and blew on their scars, they began to close up and pretty soon there was no trace of the beatings. Hermione, Ginny, Adrian, Terrence, Blaise, and Draco watched the lady in amazement.

"Where the bloody hell was she when we were being tortured?" whispered Adrian to Terrence who shrugged. They kept watching.

When she got to Angelina's neck she shook her head when she saw the red hand marks on her mocha skin. "These marks are still very fresh. This one is not ordinary. You almost lost your life when you got this mark didn't you?"

Angelina nodded as she glared at Adrian. Colleen continued "I can take the pain and discomfort off, but the marks they'll be green bruises in appearance." She looked into Angelina's eyes " A part of you wanted to die when you got this." she said softly but everyone heard her. Angelina said nothing, and stared at the floor. When Colleen was finished her neck was relieved of all the pain and she was able to speak normally again.

Hermione and Ginny came back with clean clothes for the chasers to change in, since most of their clothing was soaked in blood. After they had finished dressing they went back out to join Colleen.

"Come, you must have something to eat. Especially you three, you need to recover." Colleen stated looking at the chasers. "Will the two of you like to help me in the kitchen?" she questioned as she look towards Hermione and Ginny who nodded with a smile.

"So my wee ones it is my guess that you were the ones who sought to find your three friends." she questioned Hermione and Ginny and they nodded.

"How did you know?" questioned Ginny amazed at the older woman's perception.

"Bye the way you look at them. I can see that you both care for them deeply. They feel the same way about you." she smiled.

"May I ask how two wee girls overpower five men to come on a rescue mission with them?" asked Colleen and Ginny and Hermione lowered their heads in guilt.

"Well, you see it was a bit of coercion. It was either they help us or lose their freedom." explained Hermione and Colleen gave out a little laugh.

"It may seem like that was the reason they helped you but it was more than that. All of you will come to learn that in time." she explained as they continued preparing the meals.

Meanwhile in the living room Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Adrian, Blaise, Draco, Terrence, and Marcus where all seated down looking at the fire place.

The men were observing the girls, they looked so frail compared to what they looked like in Hogwarts. Of course being tortured for three months would do that to a person. The only thing that was familiar was their eyes. All three still held that same lioness fire.

"Lina? You think Oliver will be happy once he see's me again?" asked Katie questioning her best friend.

"NOPE! Why the hell would Wood want to see you Belle?" replied Marcus before Angelina could answer causing his friends to laugh.

"BECAUSE I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND! BUT WITH A FACE LIKE YOURS I DOUBT YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A GIRLFRIEND IS!" she said in retaliation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Belle. You see in my world when a girlfriend has been dead for three months the relationship usually ends." replied Marcus with a smirk leaving Katie, Angelina, and Alicia with mouths wide open.

"Hey Marcus, ease up on them for bit will you. They've been through a lot." said Blaise defending the girls.

"The whole wizarding world thinks we've been dead all this time?" questioned Alicia and Blaise and Draco nodded. "But what about George and Fred?"

"They're probably already off the market. Their company's done so well. So that means George has probably replaced you Spinnet." smirked Terrence.

"Which means if Tweetle Dee has replaced Spinnet, you can be sure that Tweetle Dum has replaced you Johnson." grinned Adrian.

"I DON'T RECALL ASKING YOUR BLOODY OPINION!" she snapped back at him.

Before any of them could start another heated argument Colleen came in announcing that dinner was ready. She made them chowder, mashed potatoes roasted chicken, corn on the cob, and steamed vegetables.

Hermione in between Angelina and Katie, while Ginny sat in between Katie and Alicia. Draco was seated across Angelina, Terrence across Hermione, Blaise across from Katie, Adrian across Ginny, and Marcus across from Alicia.

Alicia and Katie were eating like they've never eaten before. Angelina looked at Katie and Alicia and began stirring her food. She was barely touching any of it. When she looked at them all she could remember was seeing their pain as Montague forced her to watch as two other masked men beat them. If there was anything she was grateful for it was that neither of the three had been raped. She was sure that it would have happened eventually after the person they called master was through with them. She shivered at the thought.

"Colleen earlier you said something about Anam something?" Ginny spoke up breaking the silence from the table.

"Oh yes Anam Cara" she nodded. " "Anam Cara is a Gaelic phrase that translates to "soul friend," but there is a deeper meaning. Anam Cara is when kindred spirits find each other. An Anam Cara accepts you for who you are and creates the space to achieve your greatest potential. These friendships are not affected by time, distance, or separation." she explained.

"It can also means soulmate." she continued as the men and women almost choked. "Yes you see an anam cara is someone you can share innermost thoughts and your heart."

"Oh okay, well then you must mean soul friends because the five of us are very close, almost like sisters. As for soulmates, all of our soulmates are in London thank you very much." Hermione said at an instant. The older woman grinned and shook her head.

"Just because you have strong feelings for an individual does not make them your soulmate. Sadly, soulmates pass each other by all the time because of the circumstances that surround them. In the case of soul friends, you are correct I was referring to the friendship that all of you have amongst each other." she looked into the boys direction " Including the five of you."

"I believe the five of us are soul friends" said Blaise referring to himself and his five friends" However, I don't believe we have soulmates. Even if we did, I doubt we'd ever find them."

"Perhaps , it is because you do not look in the right places." smiled Colleen. She eyed Angelina curiously.

"Angelina am I correct?" she said with a soft smile as Angelina nodded politely. "Angelina, you've barely touched any of your food. One would think after being nearly starved for three months you'd be hungry."

"Oh I'm actually just not feeling very well. May I be excused?" she asked politely and the old woman looked into her eyes and smiled and nodded.

"Yes go get your rest, but don't be surprised if I try to sneak in something for you later." she smiled.

The nine of them were left alone. Katie and Alicia watched her as she left. "She hasn't spoken much since we got here. She hardly looks at Katie and me." explained Alicia shaking her head.

"Montague had it out for her." Katie began to explain with tears in her eyes. "As we were getting beaten he made sure she watched."

"MONTAGUE? What the hell was that bastard doing there, I thought he was in Azkaban all this time!" said Ginny through gritted teeth.

"Apparently, there wasn't enough evidence to keep him there." explained Colleen as she gave them one of the wizarding papers.

"Father never told me he was out!" screamed Ginny as she made a fist.

"It's as I feared, we really can't rely on the ministry." said Hermione with a sigh.

"Well, what are we going to do? If we can't trust the ministry who can we trust? How are we suppose to go home?" said Alicia with teary eyes.

"You trust in each other all ten of you." began Colleen. "As for going home, you can't. All of you are to stay here for the week. Someone will come with instructions for you."

"Trust is something we can never have with the likes of them!" roared Draco as he looked at Hermione.

"WELL RIGHT BACK AT YOU!" roared back Hermione. "Wait did you say someone will be coming for us? Is there something you are not telling us?"

"All I can say right now is all of you will figure everything out in time. With the vibe I'm getting from all of you it is going to take a lot of time." Colleen sighed. She waved her wand and cleaned up the dishes.

In the middle of the night, Angelina checked and looked around the room to see if everyone was sleeping. She opened up one of the trunks and grabbed an extra blanket and towel. The images in her mind would not let her sleep so she snuck out of the room and into the kitchen. She grabbed a bit of food and made her way out of the door.

"_So she thinks she's sly?" _Alicia waited for Angelina to get out of the room and proceeded to Katie's bed and started to wake her up.

Katie was about to complain but Alicia covered her mouth with her hand. "Angelina's sneaking outside." she mouthed. Katie nodded and made her way out of bed being as quiet as possible so as not to wake Ginny and Hermione. They followed the same steps Angelina had by taking blankets and towels with them.

"_So they think they can fool me? Well they can think again."_ thought Ginny as she made her way out of the bed. "Mione, wake up! Leesh and Katie and Angelina snuck out."

Hermione made her out of the bed and she and Ginny tried to make their way out of the house with blankets and towels to follow Alicia and Katie.

A door cracked open and grey eyes were watching Ginny and Hermione leave. "_What the hell are they up to?" _he thought to himself and made his way to wake up Blaise and both of them snuck out in trail of Ginny and Hermione.

Terrence had one eye open as he watched the boy leave. _"So the big boys think they can just sneak out without letting anyone know?"_he thought, and woke Adrian and Marcus in that instant.

Angelina made her way down through the rocks to the shore of the sea. She sat down on the shore and watched the waves. The water looked beautiful since the full moon was still reflecting on it. Little by little tears started to fall from her eyes. For hours she had been quiet trying to hold her emotions in and they were all pouring out.

Alicia and Katie saw her sitting and knew she was crying. They tried to tiptoe towards. "I knew you two would follow soon enough" she said with her back still turned to them. It was amazing how they could sense each others presence.

"Yea, we followed you. Ginny and Hermione are right behind us. So the both of you can stop trying to be quiet." stated Alicia as she turned to see the two girls who were behind them.

"Come on Angelina, it's just the five of us right now. We can talk about it." said Ginny not knowing that there were five more people to come.

Draco and Blaise were silent, and they hid behind huge rocks and they couldn't be seen but they were in hearing distance. Pretty soon Terrence, Marcus, and Adrian were behind them.

"Oy, what do you think you two are doing?" whispered Adrian.

"Shhh..." warned Blaise "They'll hear us." he continued as he pointed to where the girls were seated.

"Did you hear something?" asked Ginny and she turned around but saw nothing. The other girls shook their heads.

"Alright Lina, what's the matter?" asked Katie while she stroke Angelina's back

She looked at them and sighed knowing the honesty was the best policy for her friends. Her eyes were starting water up. " It's just that when I look at you and Alicia I remember all the horrible thing that were done to you." she started sobbing uncontrollably.

Katie's eyes were watering up as well, and she started to sob " I know Lina I know. Alicia and I heard your screams. We can still hear it our minds."

"Then Montague threatened to make me watch him break Ginny. I thank God everyday that your a muggle born Mione, because I don't think I could keep my sanity if I saw you being tortured as well." Angelina sobbed again.

"Oh Angelina, I wanted to do an Avada Kedavra when I heard him torturing you." cried Alicia as she made her way to Angelina and Katie who were drowning in tears.

Hermione and Ginny started to wail to, and the three of them looked at the girls in confusion. "I saw all three of you being tortured in my dreams, and Ginny heard all of your screams of pain."

The girls were all wailing. Adrian smacked his hand on his forehead. "You mean to tell me, we followed them all this way to hear those idiots have a sob fest?" he whispered. Everyone shushed him down because they started to hear words coming out of Angelina's mouth.

"The worst part is I'm stuck here with Pucey!" she wailed causing Adrian's teeth to grit as his friends smirked. " He's stupid enough to think I want him dead. The only reason I left him wandless was to help that lady and her twelve year old daughter . I didn't want to picture them still being tortured. The only reason why I left Pucey wandless was because I knew he would make it. I know his skills. You think if I knew that he wouldn't make it I'd just leave him to die? The man came to save my life for crying out loud. I'm not that ungrateful!"

Her little rant caused Adrian to be somewhat speechless. He had to admit to himself that he had gone a little to far.

"So what Pucey said has been eating you up inside?" asked Hermione.

"I don't care what Pucey says. I CAN'T STAND THAT BAFOON!" she yelled her dislike causing Hermione and Ginny and the rest to giggle. Adrian gritted his teeth together as he watched his friends smirking at him.

"Honestly, you girls couldn't find anyone else to come save us? I wouldn't have minded just Zabini and Malfoy but the other three?" questioned Katie." I'm sorry, but being stuck with that PRAT FLINT is like being tortured all over again."

"Don't even get started on TERRENCE PIGS, I mean Higgs. The man's a 100 percent Grade A Git." stated Alicia agreeing with Katie.

"Hey I know Adrian went a little far with the choking and all but I would still choose him, Marcus, and Terrence over Zabini and Malfoy any day of the week!" argued Ginny

"Alright, that a girl" whispered Adrian as he gave Terrence and Marcus quiet high fives.

"Besides I think Zabini might be GAY!" grinned Ginny as all the other females joined in. Blaise was furious as Adrian , Terrence, and Marcus chuckled softly.

"I'd have to agree with Gin on that one. I think he and Malfoy might be lovers." grinned Hermione causing an uproar of laughter with the girls. Terrence, Marcus, and Adrian had to cover their mouths to keep themselves from laughing to loud.

As the girls giggled they all looked at each other and smiled. "God, how I missed this. Just the five of us having fun like old times." said Alicia as she and the girls interlaced hands.

"We'll make sure we'll always have moments like this together." said Hermione "We'll fight the people who separated us. I don't know how but we will."

"Let's not talk about that right now, let's just enjoy the rest of the evening like we have been" suggested Katie.

"You guys want to dip our feet in the water?" asked Angelina. The girls all nodded. They took of their shoes and rolled their pajamas up to their knees. They noticed that the water was warm and they enjoyed looking out to the sea.

The five Slytherins were angry, and they could become really cruel when they were angry. "Let's get them back where it hurts." said Marcus. They all jumped out from behind the rocks and moved towards the girls.

"A BAFOON AM I? IS THAT WHAT YOU THINK JOHNSON? I GUESS BETTER BEING A BUFFOON THAN A CARROT HEAD CLONE!" said Adrian insulting the man he knew she loved.

"You know, I'd say something but as of right now I think I'm starting to value my life." with that Angelina walked away from the shore and sat on one of the rocks leaving him silent.

Marcus, Terrence, Draco, and Blaise had a lot to say to Katie, Alicia, Hermione, and Ginny.

"And as for Wood, all the idiot ever had was quidditch. He'd be in the gutter if it wasn't for quidditch. Maybe my wishes will come true and an accident might happen on one of his games." he said smirking causing the blonde to be filled with rage.

If he was going to be cruel then so was she. " You know why you hate Wood so much Flint? Because he has more than quidditch. If he's moved on from me because he thinks I'm dead than so be it. Then that means he has the love of two women. Love is something you will never have because you're a heartless bastard!"

Flint was raging mad. He knocked Katie down and proceeded to choke her. "You BITCH!" he roared. " I saved your life!" he went on and wouldn't let go of her until Angelina finally got him off of her.

She aided Katie back up to the rocks to get her back to Colleen since she knew what Katie had just been through, having been choked just a few hours ago her self.

The arguments were still brewing and everyone was raging mad. Hermione was angry at Draco who had just insulted Ron, calling him a poor nobody who will never accomplish anything.

"You know what ? Ron has accomplished more than you could dream of in a lifetime. Everything you have you bought with money!" she ranted and he started to shake in anger but she didn't stop. " The biggest thing that he has, is a family a good family that loves him! Which is more than I can say for you and your Death Eater Parents!"

Her last sentence finally drove him off the edge and he pushed her causing her to fall. Just like Katie and Angelina, she received her fair amount of choking as well, until Adrian pride him off of her. She made her way to a rock where she watch trying to catch her breath.

Blaise what spitting insults at Harry. He just told Ginny that Harry was Ron's whore and that the only reason that Harry was with her was to be closer to Ron.

" Harry and I are together because we love each other. Yes that's right LOVE something you can never understand. And as for him being a whore? Well you would have a full knowledge of what a whore is wouldn't you Zabini? After all the only reason you're rich is because your mother is the highest priced whore in the wizarding world!" she bit back at him and caused him to pounce on her and began choking her as well. She was blue in the face until she was freed thanks to Marcus.

"You know Spinnet, old Carrot Head has come really up. Of course coming from the lowest place possible there's no other way but up. No matter how rich he gets he'll always be a lowlife!" smirked Terrence but he should have taken a lesson from the other boys cause even though Alicia wasn't a Slytherin her words could strike like venom.

"At least he's worked to get were he is. He didn't inherit everything. The things George has have value because he put a bit of himself into everything he's invented. The things you bought are worthless, JUST LIKE YOU!" she spat. Before she knew, she was being strangled herself until Blaise and Draco got him off of her.

"WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS GOING ON HERE?" said Colleen with an very firm voice. She gathered Hermione, Ginny, and Alicia on a corner and started to magically take away the pain from their necks, just like she did with Angelina and Katie.

After she was done, she requested the girls to go back to their rooms and rest and not to get out until the next day.

She stayed with the men and eyed them all. "I don't know or care how angry they made you, you men are to never lay your hands on them again." she said sternly and the men nodded their heads feeling rather ashamed of themselves.

Meanwhile, the girls were back in the bedroom. Looking at all their necks. "Do you ladies have to be such copy cats?" grinned Angelina trying to break the silence. The girls all grinned and made their way to their beds.

"God, All the Angels and Saints in Heaven please, please help them." Colleen thought to herself as she watched the men make their way to the bedrooms as well.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope all of you who read this enjoyed this chapter: 

Preview for next Chapter:

There was a knock on the door, and Colleen made her way to answer it. She called for the men and women to come out. They stared at the two figures in who were wearing hooded robes. When the strangers took down the hoods, their faces were very familiar.

"Professer Mcgonagall? Professor Snape?" questioned Hermione as she and the others looked in confusion.

"Yes, it is us. There is not much time for questions." said Snape as he looked at the young men and women.

"I must tell you that there has been a prophecy that has been forgotten until now. The missing people, the ministry behaving odd again. We have reason to believe that this prophecy is happening right now." said Professor Mcgonagall with a worried expression on her face.


	4. Serpents Chasing Lions

The next morning the men and women heard Colleen's knocking on their doors telling them to have breakfast. As the girls woke up, they looked at each other in horror. "Angelina your neck looks horrible." shrieked Hermione, as she looked at greenish purple ring around Angelina's neck.

"So does yours." Angelina replied noticing that Hermione had a ring around her neck as well.

Katie, Alicia, and Ginny ran to the mirrors and looked at their necks in disgust. All five of them had large greenish purple rings around their necks. They decided to put on turtlenecks for the day so that they couldn't be seen.

The girls helped Colleen set up the table and began to eat. The boys noticed the turtlenecks and

that their smiles had turned into thin lines when they had arrived.

"Morning Johnson, Belle, and Spinnet." said Draco pretending that Ginny and Hermione weren't there.

"Morning Malfoy." the three chasers replied in unison.

"Morning Granger, Weasley" said Terrence totally ignoring the three chasers.

There was tension throughout breakfast. " So Malfoy, how many days do you think it'll take us to get London?" asked Alicia.

"Not sure, I don't even know where we are." replied Draco.

"Your in Edinburgh." replied Colleen.

"Wow we're Scotland? Oliver's from here. Do you know the Woods?" asked Katie excitedly.

"I don't think she cares Belle, I don't think anyone at this table cares." said Marcus.

"No one asked your opinion!" snapped Katie angrily. Colleen gave both of them a warning glare.

"No Katie, I don't know the Woods. I've actually just been here for a year. My true home is in Ireland." Colleen explained.

"Oh okay, so now that we know where we are how many days do you think Malfoy?" asked Angelina.

"It doesn't matter how many days because we are not taking any of you back to LONDON!" said Adrian as he glared at her.

"What do you mean you aren't taking us back? How will we get home we can't use magic!" said Ginny as she glared at the men across the table.

"Oh okay, sorry Weasley you and Granger can come with us." replied Terrence earning himself death glares from the chasers.

Draco and Blaise looked at the three older men as if they had lost their minds. "It's my car and if we're taking any of the girls, it's going to be Johnson, Spinnet, and Belle!" roared Draco.

"Alright let's compromise, let's just not take any of them." said Marcus and all the boys nodded. The girls were furious with them.

Six more days came by and the girls figured that the men had made their decision and worked on thinking of ways that they could get home. The girls also felt a lot better.

There was a knock on the door, and Colleen made her way to answer it. She called for the men and women to come out. They stared at the two figures who were wearing hooded robes. When the strangers took down the hoods, their faces were very familiar.

"Professer Mcgonagall? Professor Snape?" questioned Hermione as she and the others looked in confusion.

"Yes, it is us. There is not much time for questions." said Snape as he looked at the young men and women.

"I must tell you that there has been a prophecy that has been forgotten until now. The missing people, the ministry behaving odd again. We have reason to believe that this prophecy is happening right now." said Professor Mcgonagall with a worried expression on her face.

The young men and women looked at the two teachers in utter silence while Colleen nodded her head.

"Come to the table and I'll show you something ." said Professor Mcgonagall as she lead them to the kitchen table. She laid out what look like an ancient scroll.

"That is the first of seven." said Snape as pointed to the scroll that Professor Mcgonagall had rolled out. Ginny recognized the bordering symbols. It was the same symbol as the one that she had seen on the cell door. A sword with the lion head as handle and the snake intertwined on the blade.

The men and women each took a look at the scroll. Hermione got out a piece of parchment to write the exact words of the prophecy. The men looked at the scroll but didn't read it. They weren't paying much attention. Colleen had written the prophecy down as well.

The prophecy read:

_After the death of a Pure Serpent king, a new evil shall wake_

_The lives of witches, and muggles will be at stake._

_Pure bloods will suffer as this evil tries to find the intertwined_

_For it is they who will defeat them with their powers combined._

_Great power lies in ten magical wands that are hidden from the human eyes._

_The new evil will want them to ensure his power reigns and never dies._

_In a country where the leader of the intertwines' faith does reside_

_Are clues to the secret locations of where these powerful wands hide._

"What exactly does this prophecy have to do with us?" asked Terrence as he looked at the two professors curiously.

"Well Mr. Higgs, Minerva and I have reason to believe that you are the chosen ones to help find these wands. As well as the ones to help defeat this new evil." said Snape firmly as he looked at each of them.

"I'm sorry but what reasons are that?" questioned Katie not wanting to have anymore to do with the men who were in her presence.

"Look those circumstance can't be explained right now. It is not yet time." said Professor Mcgonagall as she looked at them " We will meet again. As for now I beg of you to not turn you back on this prophecy, too many lives are at stake." With that she and Snape apparated out with the scroll.

"Great, how are we suppose to know what to do?" said Hermione.

"Well, we're not doing anything. Look where trying to save the people have gotten us. Stuck with you bitches, and unable to use magic." bit Draco with a smug look on his face.

"Well that's fine. We'll do it on our own!" spat back Ginny angrily. "Selfish bastards!"

"Oh yeah, I'd love to see how you can all manage that seeing as how you don't have any means of transportation!" laughed Blaise as the others joined in.

"Finally, tomorrow we get to be rid of you. Enjoy your stay in Scotland" teased Marcus as he and his friends made their way back to their rooms to pack for the morning.

"Great, what do we do now?" said Katie who looked to Hermione who was reading her parchment that she had written the prophecy on.

"We follow through with the plan that we came up with the night before to get home. Only instead of going home, we're going to Italy." smiled Hermione mischievously.

"Italy ?Why Italy?" questioned Ginny.

"Well if we are the chosen ones, the leader of our faith is the Pope since we're Catholic." answered Hermione as all the girls nodded.

It was 12:00 at midnight and the girls had already packed their belongings. Ginny made her way towards Colleen's room. Luckily Colleen was half asleep and half awake.

"Colleen do you think I can borrow your wand for a bit?" she said quietly. With that ,Colleen lazily pointed to where the wand was located.

"Thanks" Ginny whispered as she quietly made her way back to their room and gave the wand to Hermione.

"Reducio" said Hermione and all of the things they each needed were packed into five back packs. The girls changed into jeans, tennis shoes and sweaters.

"Ready for step number two?" asked Hermione with a nervous but excited smile. The girls grinned and nodded.

Hermione snuck quietly outside towards the hummer. She opened the trunk with the wand and took out the five toy sized motorcycles that had been previously reduced in size.

She performed the engorgio spell on the five of them quietly and they returned to their original sizes. They were the colors of blue and black, red and black, yellow and black, green and black, and silver and black. Hermione was relieved to see that the five keys were attached to one of the motorcycles. She went back inside quietly and placed the wand back in Colleen's room.

She motioned for the girls to come outside quietly and they did so. Hermione held the keys that had the color of the motorcycle it belonged to. Angelina opted for blue, Alicia opted for red, Katie opted for yellow, Ginny opted for Green, and Hermione had kept the silver one in her pocket since it was her first choice.

It was around 2 in the morning. All of them hopped on top of the motorcycles each of them thanking God for giving them Fred, George, Oliver, Harry and Ron for teaching them how to ride motorcycles during one of their breaks from school.

Meanwhile, Draco who was feeling rather thirsty lazily got himself out of bed and went to the kitchen. As he was going back to the bedroom he noticed that the girls bedroom door was opened. He took a closer look in and found that no one was there. _"Strange must have gone back down to the sea shore."_ he thought to himself.

All of a sudden there was loud "vroom...vroom..vroom" and all of the men jolted out of their beds. "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT!" asked Terrence as he looked to his friends. All five of them ran out of the room to the direction of the noise.

When they got outside, they saw five riders on their motorcycles. "HEY THOSE ARE OUR BIKES!" roared Adrian as he watched the girls in horror.

"NOT ANYMORE SUCKERS!" yelled Angelina as she and the girls started moving forward.

"YOU GIRLS COME BACK THIS INSTANT!" yelled Blaise, but his yell was only met by five raised middle fingers waving back at him and his friends.

The men furiously made their way back inside. "Maybe they'll run out of gas" said Blaise hopefully.

"You idiot, have you forgotten that we had gas tanks that magically fill up on their own when it hits near empty." replied Draco.

Colleen couldn't help but smirk at what the girls had done. "Well if you would have been just a bit nicer maybe they wouldn't have gone through such lengths. If they find the wands to that prophecy, I'd be rather scared if I were the five of you." she said trying to hold a laugh that was dying to come out.

"What wands?" asked Marcus curiously.

"I knew the five of you weren't paying attention." and she handed the parchment that she had written the prophecy on to Adrian.

"Great Power?" he said and he passed the parchment around to the others. They looked upon it and were intrigued.

"That means that we'd have greater power than most wizards and witches. That means more wealth." said Draco and the men were all excited.

Colleen frowned and shook her head. She knew all about the lives of the girls and men. She had been told by Dumbledore before he had died. "I thought you five were once secret agents for the Order. You cared about the lives of people other than yourselves. I know deep in your heart you still do."

The men were all stunned. All she said was true. However, little by little their faith in people had diminished. When the ministry refused to help them it was the last straw. Ever since then they looked to power and money. Two things that were sure to help you survive in the world. None of them ever looked to the feeling of love or any emotion that they thought made humans week. Their motto was "Control your emotions do not let your emotions control you."

They kept to that motto knowing how they could lose control eventually if they gave into them. Proof of their losing their emotions was when their hand caused the ring of bruises around the girls necks. This is why they resented them so. It was them who had the power to make them lose control like that, and they hated it.

"Do you think they'll find them?" questioned Terrence as he eyed Colleen.

Colleen sighed and shook her head " Find out for yourselves. The girls figured out where they were going to get the answers on their own. You're all smart men, read the prophecy over and you'll figure out where all the answers lay."

Adrian reread the prophecy and the night Hermione and Ginny had requested their help to free Katie, Alicia, and she who must not be named (Angelina.) came into his mind. "ITALY!" he blurted out causing all of his friends to stare at him.

"What do you mean Italy?" asked Draco as he eyed Adrian.

"That night that Granger and Weasley came to ask us for help." began Adrian.

"You mean forced us." muttered Blaise interrupting Adrian.

"Well whatever. Look Granger said that she and the girls are Catholics and we're Catholics as well. The Pope is the leader of the Catholic faith. He lives in Vatican city which is located in Italy." explained Adrian.

The men were all filled with excitement. "Alright let's pack they've already got a head start." said Marcus and he and the men hurriedly packed their belongings into the hummer with the help of Colleen's wand they shrunk all their belongings into five back packs as well. Before they left they thanked Colleen for everything.

Draco was driving as fast as he could in hopes that he and the boys could catch up with the females who had stolen their motorcycles. They wanted their bikes back seeing as how they were much faster to get around in.

The girls decided to pull over a pub to discuss their plans of getting to Italy. As they looked at the map they decided that they would ride the bikes all the way until Dover and see if there would be any possible way to get their bikes across the English Channel to France where they would make their way to Italy passing several cities.

As they walked in, they noticed that there were more men than women in the pub, each of them eyeing them with lust. They hurriedly made their way to a secluded area where they could talk in private.

As they were discussing the matters , Angelina suggested that staying at her grandmother's estate would be a great idea. As far as Angelina knew her grandmother would never be suspected of aiding them since she severed all ties with magical world ever since her husband had died during the first war at, at least that's what her grandmother always told her.

"Well alright, at least now we have a secure place to stay. How are we going to find these wands? If they are as powerful as the prophecy says they are it can't be easy." said Ginny. The five girls pondered over it some more.

Meanwhile there were five very determined men trying to find their motorcycles. As they drove they caught sight of their motorcycles parked at a nearby pub. Unfortunately they were unable to use magic to get them to start, and knew that the keys were with the women. They had every intention of getting their motorcycles back by the end of the night.

Marcus walked through the door followed by the other men. Luckily for the girls they were sat at a hidden corner where they could not be seen right away. Katie was able to catch a glimpse of Marcus and her eyes widened. "Don't look now girls but here comes trouble." she whispered and motioned her head to the direction where the men had come through.

Alicia let out a nervous sigh. She looked around and saw a group of five men that were eyeing her and her friends and an idea instantly went to her head. She whispered to the girls and they decided it was the best that they could do with no wands.

Meanwhile Draco and men were interrogating one of the waitresses to see if she had seen the five women that they were looking for. The waitress nodded and let them to their table but they found that the girls weren't seated there.

"That's funny they were just right here." explained the waitress looking confused.

"Oh that's alright Ms. we'll just wait for them here." said Terrence knowing that the girls hadn't left yet and that they were probably in the restroom. His friends decided that it would be best to wait at their table and catch them by surprise.

Meanwhile, in the men's restroom the girls were putting the clothes of the five unknown males that they had bribed into eating Fainting Fancies over their own clothes to disguise themselves. They tucked their hairs into the hats and hoods of the sweaters that they took. They also took the sunglasses that had been on the men's shirts to hide their eyes. They hid the helmets under the larger sweaters that they also put on giving anyone who saw them the impression that they were five men with beer bellies.

As they walked out they saw that the men were seated at their table and tried to make their way pass them as calmly as possible so as not to give themselves away. As Adrian rose up from the table and made his way towards them, the girls got a bit nervous.

"Oi, I'm sorry to bother you lads but you five wouldn't have happen to see five young women have you? Three of them look about early twenties and two of them late teens around 18 and 19?" asked Adrian not knowing that it was the girls in disguise he was talking to.

A rush of relief went through the girls and Ginny made her voice as deep as she could and said " Yea, they went to the ladies room not to long ago."

Adrian smiled and said "Oh, that 's good. Thanks for your help just making sure that we didn't miss them or anything."

"No Problem" Katie replied making her voice as deep as Ginny did. With that the girls set off and made their way outside.

Blaise felt the need to go to the restroom and excused himself from his friends who were still waiting patiently for the girls.

"Did something seem a little off about those men to you guys? I mean who wears sunglasses indoors and when the sun isn't even out?" asked Marcus as all the men shrugged.

As Blaise walked into the men's restroom he saw five men passed out wearing nothing but their boxers. At that moment Blaise knew something wasn't right. He smacked his hand to his forehead after he read one of the candy wrappers that was marked "Fainting Fancy".

Forgetting his need to go, Blaise rushed out of the restroom to inform his companions. "Guys we need to go. Those men Adrian was talking to weren't men at all!" he said as he showed them the candy wrapper.

All five men jumped out of their seats and made their way to the exit furious that they had been tricked again. When they were outside they saw discarded men's clothing on the parking spaces where they had previously seen their motorcycles. They also saw five motorcycles with the banes of their existence riding them driving out onto the road and they rushed to get into the Hummer so that they wouldn't lose them again.

This time instead of Draco or Blaise driving, it was Terrence. He was stepping on the gas pedal like there was no tomorrow. As he went faster so did the girls. "Careful mate, your going pass the one hundred and eighty mark." said Adrian who was amazed that Terrence was going at an amazing speed and managing to not get into an accident at the same time.

The girls on the other hand were getting quite tired they were going at a speed of 220 miles. They didn't know how it was possible but the Hummer was neck and neck with them. Draco pulled down the driver's side window yelling at the girls to stop and hand over their property.

The girls were not giving up they still kept on going. All of sudden , as if in a manner of five seconds Terrence sped up and blocked the girls path. The girls turned the bikes around to head the opposite direction but again in less the a second the Hummer was blocking them.

"How the hell are you doing that?" asked Blaise who was amazed that Terrence seemed to be moving the car at the speed of light.

"I don't know maybe it's the car it might have some special feature." said Terrence who didn't how this was happening.

The girls on the other hand, were tired and they finally decided to stop trying to get away. They each took off their helmets as they saw the five men step out of the Hummer.

"Alright hand over the bikes." demanded Draco as he approached Hermione who had taken his. Hermione complied as did the other girls. For some odd reason each of the girls had crooked smirks on their faces.

"Alright but who's going to be driving that thing?" asked Angelina pointing to the Hummer. The men hadn't thought about that. They couldn't use their wands since they would be detected so they couldn't shrink the Hummer down magically.

"Fine here!" said Terrence as he tossed Ginny the keys to Hummer. " We'll be able to make it to Italy before you five with these anyway." he finished as he and the men tried to start the motorcycles.

"I highly doubt that!" said Alicia with a smirk on her face as she and friends got into the Hummer. The boys realized that they were having lots of trouble starting their bikes.

"Bloody hell! Why won't they start?" said Draco in frustration as he watched girls laugh.

"Oh sorry , I think I might have charmed the bikes so that only we could start them." said Hermione laughing which infuriated the boys even more.

"Yea, so guess we'll be waiting for you in Italy." laughed Katie who was chosen to drive the Hummer.

Marcus jumped of the bike and ran toward the car bumper. The Hummers started but even though Katie stepped on the gas they still weren't moving.

"Why aren't we moving?" Katie questioned . The answer came as she and her friends turned their heads to the back and found that Marcus had lifted the car so that the rear wheels were off the ground.

"How in God's name is he doing that?" asked Blaise as he and his friends gawked at Marcus who was lifting the Hummer from behind with one hand.

"You girls had better come out of the car or we can stay like this forever." said Marcus who wasn't too sure how long he could keep this up. He wondered how he was managing to lift the car effortlessly in the first place.

The girls finally agreed to get out, much to Marcus's relief since he could start to feel the weight of the car growing slowly.

"Alright, looks like we all want to go to Italy. If we take the Hummer, you girls will beat us there for sure. If we take the bikes we all get stuck since we can't start them. There's only one solution, we ride the bikes to Italy together." suggested Blaise.

The girls made their way to the bikes that they had previously chosen much to the dismay of the boys. Hermione had Draco's, Ginny had Blaise's , Angelina had Adrian's, Alicia had Terrence's and Katie had Marcus's.

"This is my bike Johnson I'm not riding with you!" said Adrian through gritted teeth.

"Sorry blue is my favorite color and since you can't start it you don't really have much of a say do you?" she smiled back nastily. "Draco!" she called wanting Draco to be the one to ride with her.

Draco who had just been exchanging words of profanity with Hermione made his way to Angelina and got behind her while Adrian made his way towards Hermione.

"Like I said you, Terrence, and Marcus beat out that ferret and Blaise any day of the week." smiled Hermione as Adrian got hopped onto the back.

Meanwhile Terrence and Marcus were fighting over Ginny and Alicia and Katie were fighting over Blaise.

Katie was frustrated and made her maturity level go down to a five year old and licked Blaise claiming him as her property and forced him to get behind her.

Terrence who was quick immediately jumped onto the motorcycle behind Ginny not wanting to ride with Alicia. Katie was bad but to him Alicia was definitely the worst of the two evils.

As Alicia saw Marcus approaching she let out a weak smile thanking God that it wasn't Terrence Higgs who would have his arms around her waist. In her eyes Marcus was a saint compared to Terrence.

The men put on the extra pair of helmets that came with the motorcycles on and the ten of them were finally off.

They had been traveling for four days when they stopped near a hotel that was near the border of England and Scotland called The Three Chimneys.

Angelina approached the front desk and began talking to a man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. She looked to his chest where William was inscribed on his badge. " Hello William my friends and I were wondering if you had two large suites available. We need two rooms that can accommodate five people each."

Before William could answer Terrence came up behind her and interrupted them. " I'm sorry but my friend here seems to be confused. We actually just need one bedroom to accommodate 10 people."

Angelina stood dumbstruck at Terrence. Had the man lost his mind? How could he even suggest that all of them stay in the same room together . She looked to the girls who were arguing with the men and started arguing with Terrence herself.

They all eventually got into it with each other. " Look , who's to say that if we sleep in different rooms the five of you won't leave us stranded here?" roared Blaise.

"Because we're Gryffindors just because your kind does that does not mean that we will!" bit back Hermione.

Williams head was going back and forth between the two opposing sides. "One Suite!" was heard from the male side, "Two Suites!" was heard from the females.

The girls finally gave in and they decided to stay in one bedroom.

The girls and men made their way to room 206. Irritated by the situation that they were in the girls slammed their belonging into the ground. The suite that they had chosen had two gigantic beds that could accommodate at least six people each. There were two bathrooms. Inside each bathroom was a changing room that could also be used as a waiting room for someone to wait their turn. There were huge mirrors and a large Jacuzzi styled bathtub. To the side of the bathtub was a separate shower.

The girls decided that they would eat something first and then take their showers and rest, and the men had the same idea. There was a knock on the door and with that the bell boy appeared with ten trays of food. " Cheeseburger and fries! I haven't these in forever !" smiled Alicia who had been craving what she was eating for a long time.

"I love just love muggle food. Thank God for Hermione." smiled Katie who was grateful for having a friend like Hermione who knew all of the muggle delicacies.

Draco, Blaise, Adrian, Marcus, and Terrence however looked at the food skeptically. Muggle devices such as cars, planes, jets, weapons, they were very much in touch with. However they were a little less adventurous with food.

"Well what you guys waiting for? Go on try it Blaise I promise it's really good." said Angelina urging him to eat his food.

"Are you sure?" said Blaise looking to the three chasers for assurance.

"Of course, common would Angelina, Katie or I lie to you Zabini?" said Alicia with a smile.

Draco and Blaise looked at them and smiled and began to eat. The older men saw the way that Blaise and Draco looked at the Chasers. They knew that somehow there was more than what met the eye. They saw that there was some trust there.

Even when they had just rescued them, Blaise and Draco had made the move to take care of the three Chasers right away.

Hermione and Ginny tried to convince the older men to eat as well. They also knew that there was something that their friends weren't telling them. There was some sort of bond between the chasers and the two younger gentlemen.

After they had finished eating the girls made their way to the restroom. Ginny would be taking a bath, and Hermione would be taking a shower. They decided that two at a time should go to make it go faster. One person would be in the bath tub, and one person would be in the shower.

The men decided to go one at a time. However they were all quick about it. By the time the men were done, Angelina and Katie were taking their bath and shower while Alicia waited. None of the girls had emerged out of the restroom yet .

Seeing as how none of the girls were out yet the men thought of ways that the girls might try to escape them.

"Look I really don't think that Johnson, Bell, and Spinnet would try to escape. At least not from Blaise and I can't we just give them a break? I don't think any of them will try to escape since Weasel and that insufferable know it all won't go anywhere without them." said Draco who thought that the older men were going a little bit overboard with what they were planning.

"What is it with you two and the Chasers? You act like they're the greatest thing since money." said Terrence eyeing the boys suspiciously.

"Are you in love with them?" asked Marcus and the two men looked at each other and started laughing like it was the most ridiculous thing that they'd ever heard.

"Of course not it's just we sort of trust each other that's all. There were some circumstances at Hogwarts that the three of them bailed us out for. Actually several circumstances. We've trusted them ever since." said Blaise.

The older men looked at them wanting to know more. " Well if you must know, Johnson sort of saved my life." began Draco who was reminiscing his days at Hogwarts as he told the boys his story.

_It was a cold night and he had been thinking about his father's deeds and his mother. He had a wonderful relationship with his mother, and resented his father for treating her the way he had. It almost seemed like there was never a day that he didn't see his mother with some sort of laceration or injury that came from his father._

_He remembered one time that he had tried to protect his mother and he received his own share of beatings from him. His father wanted him to follow in his footsteps, and he didn't want any part of it. No matter how hurt or beaten she was his mother always told him to obey his father. He did not want to become the monster his father was but he figured there was no way out except for the one that he was about to choose tonight._

_He was not going to use magic, he was going to it the muggle way. This way he'd not only escape the fate that his father had in store for him , but he'd do it in a way his father would hate because his father hated all things muggle._

_He made his way away from his common room so none of his friends would find or follow him. He led himself upstairs towards the hall walking around with nothing but the thought of ending his life._

_He was next to one of the enchanted knights in armor by the stairway when he decided to stop. He slowly took out his dagger and lifted the sleeve of his gray sweater up to his elbow. Looking at the large vein on his wrist he positioned the blade so that the sharp lethal end was on it._

"_It ends tonight." he thought to himself, and with one deep breath he slit his wrist._

_As blood started gushing from his hand he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He tried to run but the loss of blood weakened him and he was lying on the floor._

"_Malfoy!" shrieked the voice of Angelina Johnson as she made here way to the young man who was getting paler by the second._

_She saw the dagger in his hand and knew what he had tried to do. She took it and hid it in her bag. She screamed for Katie and Alicia to come help her bring him to madam Pomfrey. _

_He heard her friends questioning her about what had happened. He heard her lie saying that he must have had an accident with the spear of one of the armored knights. _

_As they brought him in to the infirmary Madam Pomfrey went to work on him right away. Alicia and Katie stayed with Angelina who's eyes were glued to Draco's pale grey ones._

_After everyone was sure that he would survive they left him to rest. Everyone except for Angelina. " Look Malfoy I don't know what you were on about killing yourself, but whatever it is I'm sure it's not worth it."_

"_Look you Gryffindors don't know anything Johnson. There are shades of grey everywhere. Not all of us Slytherins want o be bad alright. I was just trying to escape that fate." Draco said in a shaky voice. He couldn't believe he was spilling his heart out to the Gryffindor captain, and more so he couldn't believe that she was actually listening to him._

_Angelina looked Draco straight in the eye, " Listen to me Draco, just because your father has this plan made for you doesn't mean you have to follow through. Instead of ending your life, why don't you fight him for what's right. Be the opposite of your father. Sure your father may have his plans for you but in the end you are still your own person."_

"_That's easy for you to say Johnson, you're a Gryffindor it's easy to choose the good side. You probably never have to defy your parents." he said in return._

" _Oh I disagree, if my father had his way I'd be a Slytherin betrothed to that wanker Montague." said Angelina as younger man looked at her with eyes wide as saucers._

"_You see my father lost his father in the first war. He blames muggleborns thinking that if it wasn't for them there'd be no need for a war and that he wouldn't have lost his father. My grandmother and mother think differently though, they think everyone should be treated equally. It's the biggest reason my parents chose to divorce. He asked me to chose between he and my mum, the choice was easy." explained Angelina._

"_Your mum." whispered Draco and Angelina nodded._

"_Look Draco I won't tell anyone what really happened here tonight, but promise me if you can't handle something you won't take such drastic measures. I'm here Kates and Alicia are here to talk to if you feel like you can't talk about it with members from your own house. We can even keep it secret so that your fellow housemates won't say you've gone soft." she smiled as she reach out her hand to Draco. "Deal?"_

"_Deal." Draco said as he shook her hand. From that moment on he considered Angelina as one of his best friends. A true angel who saved him from himself._

"That's why I trust her so much. I have no doubt Katie and Alicia knew what I was trying to do, but they still never told anyone which is why I trust them too." replied Draco as the men looked at him and they were dumbfounded.

The boys turned to Blaise wanting an explanation for his closeness to the girls. However he was tired, and just said " Basically the same story as Draco's, it was just Alicia and Katie who saved my life and talked some sense into me. It wasn't a dagger, it was a small vile of poison. Thank God they got to the library when they did or I might not be here right now." The boys looked at Blaise stunned by his revelation.

"How come you boys never told us?" asked Marcus eyeing the younger gentlemen.

"We didn't think that you would understand at the time. Besides it was kind of cool having a secret friendship with the Gryffindor chasers." laughed Draco as Blaise joined him.

Although the men had heard the stories from Blaise and Draco, they still weren't convinced that the girls would not try to escape. They decided to push the two beds together causing Draco and Blaise to smack their hands to their foreheads in unison.

As the girls came out of the restroom., the first thing that they noticed was the bed. " WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?" shrieked Hermione eyeing Draco and Blaise at the same time.

"Don't look at us this wasn't our idea." said Draco as he shot a glare to Hermione. As if he'd ever want to share a bed with her.

It was the chasers turn to get angry. " Look we already agreed to one room isn't that enough?" asked Angelina.

"NOPE!" replied Marcus, Terrence and Adrian in unison.

"FINE! GIRLS LETS GO TO THIS SIDE!" screamed Alicia and all five girls went to the right side of the now very large bed.

The men explained that they wanted to feel the movements of the girls if they were trying to escape. As if it weren't enough the men proceeded to grab the keys of their motorcycles and hid it under their boxers which disgusted the girls.

On thing was for sure, their trip to Italy was sure going to be interesting. They still had to drive through England which would be somewhat dangerous since people might recognize them. It would take them a couple of days to reach their destination.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Preview for next chapter:

Appearance by Fred, George, Oliver, Ron, and Harry will be made.

They reach Angelina's grandmother's house where many surprises await each of them.

Mcgonagall and Snape return.

Thank you to all the people who reviewed.

Christina: Don't worry that was probably the last you'll see of Colleen lol.

Munckin1991: Sorry that this update took so long, I hope that you liked it.

Emily: Don't worry Oliver Wood is in this story but he doesn't get hurt.

Fussy Russy: Thanks for the review.

Akiejj: I'm glad that you found chapter 3 funny, I hope you liked this chapter. I promise there is more humor and adventure to come.

Hope that all of you enjoyed this chapter. I'll be updating It's All Greek to Me next. Also I know I do make some grammatical errors here and there so if anyone wants to be my beta please let me know.


End file.
